


Underdog-1. Тренировка Такео с Кранцем

by mnogabukv



Series: Underdog [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Action, Fights, M/M, MMA, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Некая организация (здесь - Страйк, не Скотт Кокер) устраивает бои без правил среди различных военизированных структур. (Союз, Готей-13 как внутренние войска, Частная военная кампания (ЧВК) - Эспада, охранное частное агенство Кучики Бьякуи "Синсенгуми") Параллельно проходят так называемые "гладиаторские бои".Underdog-1 и Underdog-2 описывают эти поединки, которые проводятся по особенным правилам.Эпиграф.“EVEN IF I THOUGHT I COULD GET A SUBMISSION, I’M NOT LAYING UNDERNEATH A GROWN MAN WITH MY LEGS SPREAD ON WORLDWIDE TV. SOME GUYS SUBSCRIBE TO THAT THEORY BUT I AM A REPUBLICAN AND WE DON’T DO THAT.”    Chael SonnenЕсли бы я даже мог провести болевой или удушающий, я бы все равно не лежал под взрослым мужиком с разведенными ногами на национальном телевидении. Чейл Соннен о партере





	Underdog-1. Тренировка Такео с Кранцем

**Author's Note:**

> Забыла, изначально задумывалось, что "некто, требующий обязательного участия Такео" в поединках какой-нибудь Франкенштейн.  
> Но все пошло не так, никакого Франкенштейна, никакого Брюса Баффера.  
> в Underdog-3 камео Cub Swanson и несколько персонажей из Блич  
> Задумывалось ради кроссовера Абараи Ренджи (Bleach) /Такео  
> музыкальная тема Hazu feat ill bostino - Stray Dog

Underdog - собака, побеждённая в драке  
\- разг. побеждённая сторона; неудачник  
\- разг. обездоленный человек; жертва несправедливости  
\- спорт. Аутсайдер

 

\- Идиотские условия, - Шарк с нескрываемым раздражением прошелся туда-сюда по общей гостиной и несколько раз сделал скользящий жест рукой, как будто угрожал кому-то невидимому.  
Кранц невыразительным голосом сделал привычное замечание самому неуравновешенному члену команды ДА-5.  
\- От нашей группы требуется вывести на турнир двух обязательных участников.  
Про то, что одним из этих обязательных бойцов должен быть Такео лидер умолчал.  
В конце концов, тактика и психология была просчитана заранее: Шарк непременно ухватится за такую возможность на законных основаниях сразиться со своим же товарищем по отряду. Естественно, с самым ненавистным и обожаемым оппонентом, снайпером, а уж "карт бланш" на дальнейшие действия с побежденным...  
Это была единственная невероятная возможность.  
Дисциплинированному Такео, находящемуся "на крючке" у Союза из-за неопределенной ситуации с сестрой можно было просто отдать приказ.  
Хотя...  
Как это в стратегиях у японцев? Необходимо оставить единственную лазейку, чтобы запертый в ловушку противник не избрал тактику "сражение до последнего". Или это все-таки были китайцы?

Контактировал с устроителями турнира, как всегда Юрий.  
Помимо определенного процента и премии за каждое выступление, бойцы получали также неофициальные "бонусы" от своих покровителей. Впрочем, это касалось специального этапа "показательных выступлений". Планировалось, что это будет закрытое шоу, только на один вечер и с определенным количеством участников и зрителей.  
Условия были такие: борьба ведется между примерно одинаковыми по уровню боевой подготовки участниками. По так называемым "греческим правилам панкратиона".  
То есть атлеты сражаются практически без одежды, из допустимого снаряжения - только специальные накладки на руках, как у древних героев Полидевка или Геракла.  
\- Ну, хорошо, а я-то здесь причем?  
Высокий худощавый снайпер, выглядящий от силы на двадцать пять, смазливый и манерный, ну точно баба, был идеальным кандидатом на такие вот эротические "шоу".  
Может там вовсе не надо драться? Сразу ложись на спину и раздвигай, как говорится, колени?  
\- Твое участие по основной программе чемпионата никто не отменял, - лидер угрюмо перевел взгляд со своих пудовых кулачищ на гаденько и паскудно скалящуюся в предвкушении свары физиономию Шарка. Затем таким же непреклонным взглядом одарил Такео. - Вы оба заявлены как участники "гладиаторских боев" и как участники турнира по армейскому рукопашному бою.  
Лидер немигающим, как у василиска взглядом, долго смотрел в неуступчивое и раздраженное лицо Такео, пока тот, все-таки не опустил ресницы и не отошел в сторону, освобождая дорогу руководителю группы.  
\- Всем все понятно? Можете приступать к своим обычным обязанностям и тренировке.  
Члены ДА проводили неторопливо покинувшего общую гостиную Кранца взглядами, пронзающими менее закаленных и опытных бойцов подобно лучам смерти.  
\- В этих так называемых "гладиаторских боях" или "греческом панкратионе", биться будут всерьез и по-настоящему, - ни с того ни с сего, вдруг изрек прорицающим истину тоном что-то пронюхавший хакер. - Я коротко просмотрел базу заявленных участников и досье на некоторых потенциальных спонсоров, все очень мегакрутые шишки и делают ставки на достоверность поединков и не в последнюю очередь - на зрелищность. Правило "побежденный принадлежит победителю" будет трактоваться в самом буквальном смысле. Думаю найдется немало участников, готовых пойти на что угодно, только чтобы разделаться со своим врагом на таких либеральных, почти что законных основаниях.  
Шарк что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Как всегда, когда дело касалось снайпера, это была жуткая смесь жгучей зависти и еще более страстной ненависти. Впрочем, это могла быть и такая штука, как ревность.  
Его коллеги сделали вид, будто ничего такого не слышали.  
Когда вслед за лидером помещение, где происходило собрание членов команды, покинул и Шарк, Хаммер сказал, так чтобы это отчетливо донеслось и до Такео.  
\- Все равно в полевых условиях и на задании мы ходим в одну и ту же "баню", так что чьи-то особенно ценные жопы и письки мы разглядели во всех подробностях. Я бы с такой фигурой, даже в обычном турнире не заморачивался. Есть что показать - пусть остальные завидуют.  
Тао, к которому сие замечание не относилось ни в коем разе, хитро блеснул глазами в ответ на "ценные жопы".  
Снайпер и по его, не принимаемому в расчет, мнению, относился к своей персоне чересчур зажато и бережно.  
Хакеру всего лишь несколько раз удалось застать Такео врасплох, то есть увидеть абсолютно голым.  
Ради такого момента и стоило возрождать дионисийские мистерии и всякие "олимпийские игры".

Готовил снайпера к выступлению Кранц.  
Шарк был прирожденным борцом-грепплером: верткий, цепкий, прилипчивый, каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем угадывающий слабости своего противника. Снайпер, наоборот, предпочитал работать с дальней дистанции.  
Именно поэтому лидер ДА-5 принял решение самостоятельно натаскать своего подчиненного на умение вести активную борьбу в партере.  
Тренировки проводились в общем зале и не были закрыты от остальных членов команды, однако, Шарк, Хаммер, и даже позволяющий себе время от времени излишнее любопытство Тао старались по возможности избегать лишних встреч со своим начальником.  
Впрочем, данное негласное правило время от времени нарушалось. Вот и сейчас хакер беззастенчиво подключился к системе наблюдения установленной во всех корпусах и помещениях на базе Союза. Шарк временами доставал и его своими спаррингами и хитрыми приемчиками из арсенала бразильского джиу-джитсу, не мешало и ему повысить уровень своей боевой подготовки.  
Занятия проходили на борцовском ковре, впрочем, организаторы обещали устроить глубокое погружение в тему, заменив обычные спортивные площадки засыпанными песком. О не гигиеническом аспекте подобного решения вопрос даже не поднимался. Оставалось надеяться, что бойцы не попортят другу глаза и не засыпят песок в другие уязвимые части тела.  
В качестве психологической подготовки снайпер сражался как и предполагалось в предстоящем поединке, голым, в то время как лидер был в обычном армейском камуфляже.  
Соответственно правилам греческого пакратиона обнаженные бойцы натирались маслом, чтобы было удобнее выскальзывать из захвата, впрочем, это касалось скорее всего самых незащищенных частей тела, чтобы нигде ничего не натирало и не цеплялось.  
Привычно сконцентрировавшись на предстоящей задаче достать соперника снайпер смог отогнать непривычное ощущение своей полнейшей незащищенности, дело не просто в обнаженности, но и в том, что нет никакой защиты от ударов в пах или просто нет никакого оружия.  
Помимо перчаток без пальцев, применяемых в единоборствах, на нем не было ничего. Ни армейских ботинок, ни высоких сапог, ни тем более самого мелкокалиберного пистолета.  
"Отвлекаешься" - Кранц, естественно заметил секундное отвлечение мыслей Такео на всякие посторонние, помимо боя, мысли. Не преминул как следует наказать мечтателя, проведя захват неожиданным броском вперед, но Такео был начеку, ушел в сторону, попутно приложившись к виску Кранца с левой руки. Удар пришелся немного вскользь, так что на лидера эта одиночная атака не оказала особо влияния.  
"Атакуй сериями, левый лоу-кик, левый джеб и уход в сторону".  
Теперь, когда Такео втянулся в поединок весь, и разумом и телом, он не допускал ничего постороннего, никаких рассуждений о собственной наготе или о какой-то там стыдливости.  
Наоборот, благодаря натертой маслом коже, руки Кранца слегка соскальзывали при попытке сделать зацеп, Такео легко высвобождался, проворачиваясь в ту или иную сторону, рукой или даже корпусом, пока Кранцу не надоела эта беготня и он не попытался сделать проход в ноги.  
Такео легко отскочил в сторону, словно заигравшийся джейран, виденный ими в каком-то азиатском ауле. Однако Кранца просто так на нырках не проведешь.  
Лидер и сам нырнул, нагрузив своим весом Такео, потянул сначала в одну сторону, а затем резко дернул в другую и, как говорится "сделал тейкдаун" и теперь уже оба лежали на матах. Такео внизу, на спине, а лидер на нем, впрочем он тут же переместился в позицию "сидя на животе соперника", "маунт". Обычно сидящий сверху ложится или перемещается дальше, с живота на грудь лежащего, чтобы нагружать ударами руки и голову соперника.  
Что в общем-то и происходило потом в следующую пятиминутку. Снайпер пытался минимизировать ущерб, закрываясь от кулаков Кранца локтями и перчатками -шингардами, затем он оттянул левую руку Кранца в сторону и сумел развернуть бедро, освободив правую ногу от захвата. Уперев свое колено во внутреннюю сторону бедра противника он оттолкнулся и ловко выскользнул из-под сидящего на нем Кранца.  
После серии попаданий в висок и скулу, на лице Такео появилось несколько небольших рассечений, из носа текло, он и не заметил какой из ударов пришелся в лицо. Лидер предложил ему бумажное полотенце, впрочем, кровотечение у снайпера остановилось предсказуемо быстро.  
Можно было продолжать тренировку.  
"Теперь попробуй сам свалить меня в партер" - предложил Кранц.  
Снайпер обозначил серию ударов в голову, в печень, затем стремительно сократил дистанцию и подсечкой уронил Кранца, оказавшись в свою очередь сверху.  
Лидер сделал незаметное движение, протянул длинную руку, словно рычаг и сделал переворот, называемый в единоборствах "свипом".  
"Попробуй атаковать меня из гарда".  
Такео послушался своего наставника и сомкнул ноги за спиной лидера. "Замкнул гард".  
Лидер был гораздо тяжелее и на вид мощнее, чем Такео, так что ни о какой молниеносной атаке путем переворота или "свипа" речи не шло.  
Такео понемногу пытался отвести руку Кранца в сторону, а затем встав на "мостик" сбросить с себя соперника и освободиться от захвата, однако пропустил несколько ударов в голову.  
"Закрывайся, - наставлял его Кранц.- Не забывай о защите от моих ударов. Попробуй перехватить мою руку, когда я наклоняюсь ниже..."  
Наконец, снайперу удалось зафиксировать локоть Кранца, однако лидер вовремя провернул руку под локтем самого Такео и снова установил контроль над лежащим на спине Такео. "Отжимай, - настойчиво повторял лидер. - Выворачивай плечо, работай локтем, нажимай на мой бицепс".  
Переворот, бросок, освобождение от захвата. Снова перевод из одной позиции в другую...  
"Ты должен почувствовать этот момент, когда знаешь, что можешь свалить соперника".  
"Ты должен научиться контролировать его в партере".  
В какой-то момент рефлексы Такео были отточены почти до бессознательного автоматизма. Именно этого и добивался Кранц.  
Совершив очередной перевод своего партнера в "тейкдаун", лидер не стал наносить удары, так что кулак Такео здорово вошел ему в правый бок, однако лидер даже не поморщился.  
Одной рукой он прихватил шею снайпера, а другую положил на бедро. Такео замер.  
Рука переместилась на пах. Некоторое время лидер осторожно массировал ему сразу напрягшиеся мышцы внутреннего бедра, ягодиц, затем проскользнул к члену.  
Снайпер изо всех сил сжал челюсти и постарался не застонать.  
Неожиданно Кранц легонько похлопал спарринг-партнера по распухшей щеке и резко убрал шаловливые пальцы оттуда, где они невзначай оказались.  
"У тебя лицо в крови".  
Прозвучало слишком спокойно и даже пренебрежительно.  
Лидер присел на корточки и протянул руку снайперу.  
Такео поднялся на ноги не принимая помощи Кранца. Лидер чуть нахмурился, но Такео, помедлив, все-таки приложил ладонь к еще протянутой к нему руке Кранца.  
Все-таки несмотря ни на что, Такео доверял лидеру больше, чем тому же хакеру.  
Тао деланно усмехнулся и отключил от сети свой компьютер.


End file.
